Finding Love and Family
by edwardlovbella
Summary: Bella finds out she pregnant and a witch after Edward leaves her. Soon she decides to go to Chicago and meets Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

1 - The Truth came out

I couldn't believe how my life was turn upside down. After he left me on the forest floor. He promise that it would be like he never existed well he lied. Two months after he left I found out I was pregnant and also found out i am a witch.

My dad came to my room and asked if he could talk to me. He sat down at my desk. He told me that my Nana Marie was a witch and she came from a long line of powerful witches from Louisiana. He told me her maiden name was Cromwell.

I asked him why we didn'thave any powers. He told me only women have the powers.

Your powers were bounded by your Nana because when you were eight years old you levitated a baby doll. Your mother got scared and told your Nana to take your powers.

Your Nana left this spell to unbound your powers and there is a letter from her. After I read the spell I felt lighter and more confident. Then I read the letter.

My dear Isabella

I want to wish you happy 18th birthday. I wish I was there to help you understand everything that is about to be explained to you in this letter.

You are very powerful witchdear even more powerful thenany of your ancestors. We areroyalty among the witches. Where as the other witches are bounded to wind, water, fire and earth. We are not bounded to anything.

At my house in Louisiana there is a book their that will help you understand more. I wish I was their to help you learn to use your magic.

I am leaving you my house Louisiana and the money. Your dad has all the paper work for you.

I love my dear. You will do great things.

Love

Nana Cromwell

After I read the letter I looked at my dad. He handed me the papers and the keys.

Then I told my dad about the pregnancy. Dad was upset but he told me he will be there for me. After that he left me so I could call my mother. She didnt well at all, she told me not to ask her for help and then hung up on me.

I hope you like my story. This is my first time writing.


	2. Chapter 2

2 - leaving

~~~~~time skip~~~~~~

I had a girl on June 6, I named her Olivia Hope Swan. She is my hole world.

I took Olivia to Seattle to spend t. day with her. We had a great time.

When we got back to the house the front door was open.

I get out and get Olivia out of the car. We walked up to the door, as I walk through the door I hollered dad dad but there was no answer. He should be here, his cruiser was here. So I keep walking until I got to the living room and what I see makes me sick to my stomach. I covered Olivia s eyes I didnt want her to see the site in front of me.

What is it mommy? "Olivia asked."

Nothing baby I told her, but it was a horrible sight. My dad dead on the floor in a puddle of his on blood. There was blood every where and there was a message on the wall ( I'm coming for you- Vickie) I gasp no this can't be happening.

I ran upstairs put Olivia on th bed. I grabbed some suitcases, I started putting clothes and some toys in them.

I picked Olivia up and grabbed the suitcases. I rushed down the stairs, out the door to the car.

Olivia? "Bella said"

Yes mommy. "Olivia said"

Stay in the car. I will be right back. "Bella said."

I ran to the garage to get gas. Then I went in the house and start pouring gas around the living room. Then I set it on fire and tol my dad that I was sorry for what happen to him. It was all my fault.

I went back outside to my car and I see Olivia in her booster seat. Then I look back at the house and wish it would burn faster. After I wish it to happen the house start to burn faster.

I got in the car and start driving to Port Angles. I took us to a hotel and got us a room. When I got Olivia settled down and to sleep. I got on my phone to call the airlines and see if there was any seats available tomorrow. She told me their where two seats available going to Chicago. I took them.


	3. Chapter 3 Beta needed

I would like to find someone to help me write my stories. I have a outline of what I want to happen in each chapter but I am not a strong writer.

If anyone interested in helping me send me a message.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia and I got off the plan and headed to get are suit cases. We grabbed a cab to take us to the condo that me and Olivia will start fresh. We pulled up to the condo, I looked down at Olivia. Are you ready to see are new house Olivia.

Yes mommy I want to see my new room please. "Olivia said."

I took her hand and are suitcases headed to the front door. I unlocked the door and Olivia ran in the condo. I follow behind her and looked around.

Are you ready to go to see your room. Olivia looked at me with a big smile.

Yes mommy I want to go see! Olivia said to me she was so excited. I'm glad she is happy being here.

When we got to her room I told her she can decorate any way she wanted. She started jumping up and down.

I want a princess room mommy. "Olivia said".

I told her she could have a princess room.

We started to unpack are things and get settled in.

I was so tired after I got everything unpack. I was getting hungry and I know if I was hungry Olivia must be too. I knew we didn't have any groceries in the house so I asked Olivia if she wanted to order take out?

I want pizza mommy. "Olivia said".

When the pizza came, we say down and ate. I told her we will go to the grocery story and to the mall tomorrow.

Can we get some art stuff mommy. We left all my art stuff at the old house? "Olivia said"

Sure we can sweetheart. I feel so guilty for what happen to my dad.

I told Olivia its time to get ready for bed. I got Olivia bath taken and her teeth brushed. I put in her bed and read her a story. When she was asleep I headed to my room. I was laying in my bed and thinking about everything that has happened. I couldn't believe she killed my father because the Cullens. I feel so guilty for my fathers death.

~~~~~time skip~~~~~~

We got to the mall and I couldn't believe how big this place was. I took Olivia to the art supply store first.

Klaus POV

I was looking at the canvases, when I felt a electric current pull. When I looked up I seen the most beautiful woman I have ever saw in my thousand years of being on this earth.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry I haven't post for awhile. My moms boyfriend had a heart attack but he's doing better now. I hope you all like this chapter. I really would like a beta to help me with my writing.

Chapter 4

Klaus POV

I know what the electric pull means and I never thought it would happen to me. I found my mate, I thought I done to many evil things to have a soul mate. But I found her and I need to make her mine.

For my kind it is very rare to find your mate. I only know of one mated pair and I've been on this earth for over a thousand of years. So for me to find my mate was even more rare.

I was watching her and that's when I noticed the little girl with her. I walked to the aisle next to where they were standing. I heard the little girl asked her mother if she could get some paint and a canvas.

My mate looked down at her daughter and told her she could get her item's. He could see the love that she had for her daughter.

He see's the little girl come around the corner of the aisle he is in. He started acting like he was looking at the paints. Then he felt his pants being tugged on. He looked down and saw the daughter of his mate.

Mister do you know if this is a good paint. He bent down to her level, he smiled at her.

Yes that's a great brand, I use the same brand when i paint. "I told her"

Are you a artist? She asked me.

Yes I am, I love to draw and paint.

Me too! She smiled at me.

I'm sorry I'm beening rude, my name is Nicklaus and what is your name princess?

My name is Olivia Hope Swan. She said and smiled at me.

That's when Klaus heard his mate yelling for her daughter. He looks up and see's her coming his way. He stood up to greet her.

His mate bent down to Olivia's level. Olivia why did run off like that you scared me to death.

I'm sorry mommy but I wanted to look at the paints, I didn't mean to scare you. Olivia said in a sad voice.

Its ok sweetie but please don't do that again.

Olivia looked up at klaus.

Mommy I want you to meet my new friend. He told me this was a good brand of paint. ( she showed her mom her paint). He's an artist like me mommy. They both turn looked at me.

Mommy this Nick...

Nicklaus princess but you can call me Nick.

This is Nick mommy, Nick this my mommy.

Hello Olivia's mommy, it's nice to meet you. I smiled at her and hold out my hand.

she blushed and took my hand. I'm Isabella but I like to be called Bella.

As soon as are hands touched, they both felt electric current going through there hands and there entire body.

I knew when I felt the electric current when she walked in the store that she was my mate. But now I know for sure when we touched it was like I was alive again and I feel complete.

Your name suits you well Isabella.

Thank you..?

You can call me Nick.

Thank you Nick for helping Olivia. I hope she wasn't bothering you.

The princess wasn't bothering me at all it was joy to talk to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

When I shook Nick's hand I felt a electric current going through me. He was very handsome man.

I look down at my daughter when he called her princess she smiled so big.

She loves to paint and draw. She couldn't wait to come too the store to get some new stuff.

The princess is after my own heart. He told me while smiling at us.

Olivia tugged on Nick's hand he bends down to her level.

we just move her Olivia told him.

You did? Klaus asked

Yeah we needed a fresh start.

(I don't know why I told him

that. I feel comfortable and safe around him.)

Where are you from? Klaus asked

Forks, Washington you probably never heard of it. Its a very small town about four hours away from Seattle.

I heard of it but never been there myself. "Klaus said"

KLAUS POV

I'm surprised you have a lot of people never had. "Isabella said"

Mommy I'm hungry. "Olivia said"

I'm sorry Nick I'm going to have too go but it was nice to meet yoy. "Isabella said"

Nick are you coming with us to eat? "Olivia asked"

I would love to join you but only if its ok with your mother. ( as I said this I looked at Isabella)

I don't mind if you join us. But I hope we're not keeping you from anything? "Isabella said"

(I smiled at her)

Then it's settled I'm joining you and the princess for dinner.

Olivia walked over to me and holding out her arms out for me to pick her up. So I bent down and picked her up.

Olivia your a big girl you can walk. "Isabella said"

It's ok Isabella I don't mind holding her. ( we walked up to the registers)

Isabella and Olivia put their item's down on the counter. The cashier rang their purchases. Isabella went to pay for their things.

I got this Isabella as I said this I got my wallet out and handed my card to the cashier.

Nick you didn't have to do that. "Isabella said"

I know but I want too.

What would you like to eat princess? I said to change the subject and also I want to spend more time with them.

I want Chinese please."Olivia said"

Does that sound alright to you Isabella?

Yes, that's fine with me. "Isabella said"

~~~~~time skip~~~~~~

(They are at the restaurant and eating)

So you said you moved here for a fresh start. If you don't mind me asking what made you want to start fresh?

(She looked at me for a few minutes to decide what to say)

I don't have anything left in Forks. I just want to get out of that town and start fresh. "Isabella said"

So how did you pick Chicago for your fresh start?

My grandpa Charlie was killed, while me and mommy was in Port Angels getting me some cloths for my birthday. I saw him on the floor with blood every where. "Olivia said"

(Isabella scooted over and hugged Olivia while she cried. I'm so sorry you had to see that baby. "Isabella said to Olivia")

Sorry for your lost. Do you know who did it?

Yes, I know who did it. She left me a message on the wall with my dad's blood. She is after me for something someone else did. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I feel safe around you and like I can trust you. "Isabella said"

(I reached over the table to take hold one of her hand.)

Let's go somewhere we can talk privately?

Do you want to go too my place or yours?

We can go to my place so I can get Olivia ready for bed. If that's alright with you Nick? "Isabella said"

Your place is fine with me.

~~~~time skip~~~~~~

( At Isabella's house)

Do you want something to drink. I have water, tea and juice? "Isabella asked"

No, I'm fine thanks.

Well I'm going to put Olivia to bed. I'll be right back down. Say good night to Nick baby. "Isabella said"

Mommy can Nick read to me tonight? "Olivia asked"

I would love to princess! If it's ok with your mother.

It's ok just let me get her bathed and changed into her pjs. "Isabella said"

(Isabella and Olivia went up stairs)

I looked around the house. It had a very warm feeling. I didn't smell anybody else but them living here. I picked up a picture with an older man holding Olivia, this must be Isabella's father they have the same eye color and hair color. They where all kinds of pictures of Olivia from baby to now.

Nick she's ready for you to read to her. "Isabella said"

I turned around to her. I must of really been side tracked looking at the pictures because he didn't hear her coming down the stairs. I walked with her up stairs to Olivia's room. We both set on the bed while I read to Olivia. When I was finished I bend down and kiss Olivia's forehead.

Goodnight princess, sleep well.

I straightened up and look at Isabella, she had tears in her eyes.

Are you ok?

Yeah I'm fine. ( she said as she wipes her eyes). Are you ready to go down stairs? "Isabella asked"


End file.
